The Ancient Egyptians Did It All The Time
by Green Eyes Black Hair
Summary: Carter Kane has recently been feeling odd around his little sister, Sadie. What happens when he lets his feeling rule him? Why, many, many lemons, of course! Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hello all! So, this will just be a short, sweet fic about Carter putting a spell on his little sister for a bit of fun. Probably in oneshot form, but if people demand more, then more there shall be. If you don't like the idea of incest or any of that stuff, I strongly recommend that you shunt off.**

Hi there. My name is Carter Kane, and I've saved the world. Ok, maybe not the best conversation starter. I practice Ancient Egyptian magic in Brooklyn, NYC. I spent the last few months stopping a giant evil snake from swallowing the sun. But that's not what _this _story is about. This is about an incident that happened a few months after that between me and my little sister Sadie.

It was late afternoon at the 21st Nome. I'd just come from training the newest of our recruits. I was hot, tired and extremely sex-deprived. Let me explain why. My girlfriend, Zia Rashid, had dumped me several weeks ago, for some two-hundred pound moron with atrocious B.O. So, I was unceremoniously left behind in New York. Not that I was bitter.

Also, dating opportunities had been thin on the ground since we'd saved the world, which is kinda counter-intuitive now that I think of it. Anyway, I'd tried hooking up with some of the girls in the 21st Nome, like Jaz, Cleo and Alyssa, but they'd all rejected me on account of being 'nice, but not date-worthy.' Huh.

So, on this sweltering hot day in Brooklyn, I decided to sit outside, seeing as I had a break for the next two hours. I was just stretching out ready for a short nap when my eye caught my sister. Or rather, her ass. Sadie was just finishing off her own training, and I felt my jaw go slack as her large bubble butt jiggled as she demonstrated certain spells. I also felt a strange stirring in my pants in that moment.

As soon as I noticed this, three thoughts sprung into my mind. The first was a question: _Since when did my sister get so hot?_ The second was an admonishment:_ What the hell jerk. She's your __**sister!**_ The third was some kind of reconciliation. _Dude, chill out. You haven't had pussy in weeks, it's no wonder you're having these thoughts._

I shook my head, trying to clear it and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep. Unfortunately, all I got was images of Sadie in various stages of undress. I pictured myself massaging her smooth ass, cumming all over her face, fucking her right in her tight pussy. _Snap out of it!_ I groaned, and got up to go to my room. Maybe it was the heat out here.

Just before I left I got an accidental glance of Sadie bending down, her yoga pants doing _very_ little to cover up her modesty. _The Ancient Egyptians did it all the time, remember?_

"Shut up!" I told myself, and walked back to my room.

I was so focused on getting Sadie out of my head that I took several wrong turnings. I ended up in the library three or four times, and by the time I got to my room my head was spinning. I still wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I didn't notice the person in front of me until it was too late. I bumped into someone, and would have tripped if she hadn't grabbed a hold of me.

"Whoa, hold up there brother!" Sadie said, in a mock-angry tone. "You nearly took both of us out."

"Sorry Sadie," I stammered, trying desperately hard not to notice that she was wearing a very small tank top that covered little of her developing breasts, "I was just –er."

"Going to your room? Going to sulk again?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I do not sulk!"

Sadie laughed. "Brother dear, I know how you feel about Zia. _Trust_ me." she elbowed me playfully, "You just looked a bit miffed just now, when you went back indoors."

"Miffed?"

"Mmhmm. I just wanted to see how you were feeling, if there was anything you wanted to talk to me about." she answered, and really felt like a sister for once. Sadie and I had felt a lot more like siblings during the past few months, and we were actually talking quite civilly to each other now.

"Yeah. Yeah, actually there is one thing I'd like to talk to you about." I answered, making up my mind, "In private."

Sadie smiled, "Sure!"

She practically bounced into my room, my eyes fixed upon her jiggling ass. I closed the door behind me, locking it quietly. Sadie sat at my desk, spinning around on my chair. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about…?"

I walked up to her slowly, and quietly whispered a command word. The command word for sex. The golden hieroglyphs glowed in the air above her, and Sadie was stock still for an instant. Her eyes went wide as she translated the glowing symbols above her head. "Carter, what the fuck –"

That was as far as she got before the command word started working. My younger sister leapt at me, pressing her soft, scarlet lips against my own. She swung her legs around my hips, and I carried her to my bed. I laid Sadie down on the silk, and prepared to climb on myself, but my now slutty sister had other plans. She got off the bed and down on her knees in front of me, unzipping my pants as she did so. She pulled them down and quickly removed my boxers. My cock sprang out, hitting her in the face. She smirked, rubbing my member with her small nimble hands. I was still a tiny bit ashamed of this, but my hormones had made this unbearable. My cock twitched, and began to harden in her fingers.

"Mm, Carter," Sadie drawled lustily, "don't you have a large dick?"

That, coupled with the look she gave me with her large azure eyes, tipped me over the edge. I grabbed a handful of my sister's blonde hair and rammed my cock down her throat. Sadie hummed quietly, the vibrations shimmering down my member and into my balls. I continued forcing her to bob her head all the way up and down my cock, relishing the feeling of her large wet lips around it. I removed my hand from her head, grinning as she continued slurping up and down my dick, and removed my shirt. I grabbed Sadie's head again, brutally throat-fucking her. She gagged and choked, but still I forced her onwards. Due to my sexual starvation, I came a lot earlier than usual, my cum exploding out of my cock and down into her belly.

Sadie stood up as I said the command for erect, and my cock grew back to its usual extent in a matter of seconds.

"I had no idea you knew so much about this, brother dear." Sadie murmured sultrily.

"Zia was into some kinky stuff," I replied, "I had no idea that you were so slutty."

She giggled at that, and then pulled off her tank top. Underneath my sweet, innocent, little sister was wearing absolute zilch. Her perky tits bounced as they were freed, and I sat back to admire how much my sister had grown. No longer was she a prepubescent child with a chest flatter than a pancake. Sadie had developed a pair of firm boobs that were easily B's if not C-cup. She squashed them together, rolling her tits around her chest. I put my hand around her left tit, enjoying the feel of her silky smooth skin. She groaned, and I put my other hand on her yoga pants, rubbing her dripping cunt through the thin layer of fabric.

"My, my Sadie. You've grown up fast."

"Mmhmm."

I rolled her tits around a little longer, savouring the feel of her in my power. Eventually though, I got bored of the foreplay.

"Why don't you show me some of your other assets?"

Sadie giggled again, and turned around, slipping off her yoga pants, _finally_ exposing her ass to me. Whilst her tits were certainly nice to behold and fun to play with, her ass was something else. My hands roamed over her bottom half freely, enjoying her muscled thighs, squeezing her huge ass-cheeks, dragging my index finger up and down her sopping pussy. Sadie shuddered as I slipped my finger into her slowly.

"Take me from behind." Sadie whispered.

Like I needed asking.

I slid my cock in slowly, not wanting to hurt her too much. _Fuck_ she was tight. Sadie gasped as my cock entered her dripping lips, and moaned as I began to pump slowly. I was only using about two or three inches at a time, and after a little while she moaned quietly; "More."

I complied, doubling the length of cock I was pleasuring my sister with. Once again she asked for more, and I began to go a little faster, and then a little harder. And then faster. And faster. And harder. And harder. Soon, I had my sister bent over my desk as I penetrated her. I rammed my cock into her pussy, and Sadie screamed in ecstasy. I made a silent prayer thanking whoever it was that installed sound-proof walls in the 21st Nome.

Sadie's pussy was insanely tight; I felt my cock being squeezed from all angles at the same time, and her eyes were glistening with tears as my dick tore her apart. But I think she seemed to enjoy the pain, at least by the "Ooh, gods that's good. Fuck me; fuck me right in my tight little pussy. Mm-yeah!" that I was getting.

Sadie managed to last for a long while, but when her young body began convulsing from the biggest orgasm of her life, I couldn't last any longer. My cum spurted out once again, with enough force to push my cock out of her pussy. Even then I wouldn't stop; I rubbed my cock a few times and added another bucket-load of semen all over her, drenching her back, ass and thighs in thick, white liquid. Sadie's eyes rolled back in her head and her legs trembled, no longer able to hold her body. She collapsed on the floor, sweat coating her upper body, her shaven pussy red raw.

She remained on the floor vibrating for at least another five minutes, cum drizzling out of her twat forming a puddle beneath her. I just let her get on with it, admiring her toned legs, flat stomach and round tits.

When she finally looked up, my cock was ready for round three. She smirked, and slid a finger into her pussy.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Thinking about all the different ways you and I could fuck."

Wow, my sister is really dirty.

My will crumbled beneath her big blue eyes staring up at me imploringly. "How about something really straightforward. I just fuck you there on the ground."

Sadie's face broke into a huge grin, "And this time I want you to cum all over my tits, 'kay?"

"Sure."

She spread her legs wide, and I kneeled down on the floor, looking at my gorgeous sister. I kept looking at her as I slid my dick into her again, all the way first time. We were slower this time, enjoying the sensations far more. The whole thing took a weird turn when Sadie wrapped her hand around my cock and rubbed it as I penetrated her. It didn't take either of us very long that time round, and I felt myself cumming ridiculously quickly.

"Oh Horus," I murmured, "Sadie –"

"I know Carter. On my tits, remember."

I pulled my cock out of her with a smooth _shuck_ing sound, and prepared to jack off all over her tits. But Sadie had other ideas. She grabbed my cock instead, and told me to finger her pussy to make her finish.

I did so, and a couple of seconds later her twat convulsed again, squirting her juices all over my fingers as my cock sprayed ample cum all over her breasts. Drained, I slumped over her, my eyes heavy with fatigue. The last thing I remembered was my sister's hand around my flopping cock, my hand in her pussy, and lots and lots of white covering her body like a dripping, sticky mummy.

Boy, did I have some explaining to do when I woke up…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I've actually had some requests for a second part to this story. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Sorry for putting up the previous chapter, that was kinda stupid,,, :/**

**Without further ado, here is chapter two…**

SADIE

Ok, I had a weird day. First, my boyfriend Walt phoned me up, cancelling our date tomorrow night. I totally understood, until he told me my dad's working him overtime in the Land of the Dead. Oh, right. I forgot to mention, my boyfriend Walt is hosting my _other_ boyfriend Anubis, God of Funerals. Told you it was weird.

And I was like, "The fuck?"

My dad (Osiris, God of the Dead/Julius Kane, magician) knew that I was going out with Anubis/Walt. I smell a deliberate screwing up of my plans. Anyway, training this morning went well. I was training the newbies to do basic spells effectively, and they did alright at that, I guess. Lunch was pretty much normal, although I did catch some strange looks off of Julian, one of our older initiates. I had a feeling where he was staring, but I let it slide. Guy's only human, right?

After lunch I did some more training, and then I saw Carter looking a bit distressed. My poor brother hasn't been right since Zia left him three weeks ago. He'd been brooding more and more, spending _hours_ shut up in his bedroom. I'd make an inappropriate joke, but he looks far too sad to be doing _that_.

So, I went up to talk to him. I asked him if he was alright, and he said he was. After that everything goes a little fuzzy. When it all cleared up, that's where it got _really_ weird…

I woke up on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. I had a crushing headache; my head felt like it had a ton of bricks just sort of sitting there on top of it. I rubbed my eyes, and suddenly became aware of a gloopy substance on my hands. Puzzled, I give this substance a tentative lick. It was kind of salty, but not all that bad. It is then that I realise that this substance is _all over_ my body. Like, it covered me almost from head to toe.

I felt a powerful ache in my vagina, like someone had shoved a boat up there or something. My sleep befuddled mind slowly began to add up what may or may not have happened in this room.

The next think I noticed was an arm draped across me. I looked at it curiously. It was dark, and strangely familiar. _Oh no._ I think it may have been here that I realised exactly what was going on. Nevertheless, I needed to make sure. I looked further down…

_Oh shit._

Sprawled across the floor was my big brother, Carter Kane. Worse than that, he was buck naked. Oh, and so was I. It didn't take a genius to work out that it was my brother's cum all over my body. Gingerly, I poked him in the face.

Carter groaned awake, still half asleep. His eyes fell on mine.

"Hi Sadie. How are you?" he murmured wearily, and then proceeded to use my breasts as a cushion, if you please. How rude!

"Carter!" I yelled, blessing the gods for the thick walls of Brooklyn House. _Not the only thing in here that's thick…_

"What?"

He lifted his head out of my chest, and I smacked him across the face. My brother yelped and scrambled back, glaring at me accusingly.

"What was that for?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Whaddya think? What's going on? And why am I naked on your bedroom floor?"

He winced, "Ok, I think I can explain?"

"You'd better come up with a damn good explanation, mister," I snapped, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

He sighed, "I may have cast a spell on you so that you would have sex with me."

My eyes widened, "What. The. Fuck? Why?"

Carter shrugged, "I saw you training outside, and thought you looked really hot. I told myself that I was being retarded, and went to my room to clear my head…"

"Oh, believe me, Carter; I know exactly what you went into this room to do." I snarled at him.

"It honestly wasn't like that." he snapped back, "Anyway; I got back here, bumped into you, and sort of… got carried away."

"Just a little."

"_You_ seemed to enjoy it." he shot back at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked shrewdly.

"Oh, I don't know, the 'take me from behind' wasn't exactly a turn-off."

That did stump me. The weird thing was, I wasn't sure that Carter was entirely wrong. I had vague memories of the encounter, and I remember (through a lusty haze) that it felt kind of good, I guess. Half-formed sensations of being bent double over Carter's desk came to mind, and that stirred something in my depths.

Ignoring this, I asked him, "But what in the names of all the gods possessed you to think that this was ok?"

Carter shrugged again, "The ancient Egyptians did it all the time, remember?"

I almost laughed. Carter had a half-assed point there. If we were 'Blood of the Pharaohs' shouldn't we act like them? That was what the darker, twisted part of my mind was thinking. The other side, the side ruling most of my voluntary actions at that moment, had other things to say.

"Isn't that a bit… I dunno, _Game of Thrones_, Carter?"

He did laugh at that, "I suppose so. So, you're not mad?"

"Oh yeah. I'm totally mad. Anubis will tear you to bits when he finds out, too. But…" I trail off.

"But what?"

"But I'm ever so slightly turned on."

I blushed. Ok, I'll say it. Carter's dick was _big._ And I mean big. I had a funny feeling that it was at least one and a half times longer than Walt's, and a fair bit thicker. And it wasn't like he himself wasn't good looking. Far from it. Seeing him completely naked like this, I was starting to see why my friends thought he was hot.

Carter raised his eyebrows, "Sadie, are you alright?"

"Hmm? What?"

He chuckled, "You've gone all glazy-eyed and slack-jawed. Plus, you're kind of – I don't know – _wet_."

I blushed harder, and looked down. Sure enough, my pussy was leaking somewhat. To take my mind off the subject, I spoke again, "What time is it Carter?"

He looked at his watch, which was strewn on the floor beside him, "About ten-thirty. Why?"

I sighed, "Too late to go back to training. And Bast will probably be prowling. I guess we'll just have to entertain ourselves in here."

Carter looked nonplussed, "What are you saying?"

"You said I enjoyed it. But how do I know that that wasn't just part of the spell. How do you know that?" I asked him, "What I'm saying is, I want to give it a try."

Carter smiled nervously, "Sadie, it was a mistake, I don't think –"

I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. Carter squeaked, but relaxed into the kiss pretty easily. I slipped my fingers around his cock and began to rub slowly, teasingly allowing it to harden. Carter responded by reaching round my body to cup my ass, kneading the supple flesh firmly.

I broke away slightly, our lips still joined by a thin line of spit. "Shall we move this up off the floor?" I asked quietly, "I have standards, dear brother."

He nodded mutely, and picked me up in his powerful arms, carrying me to his huge bed. Carter kissed me again, harder this time, and I felt his now-hardened cock rubbing at my slit. His tongue seemed to be doing a similar thing up at my mouth, so I allowed him entrance up there. His cock could wait.

Carter's tongue moved like an octopus tentacle, wrapping hungrily around my own. I decided to allow him dominance, as my fingers began to explore his chest. He wasn't poorly built, that much was certain. My hand ghosted over his abdomen, and he responded by cupping and then massaging my boobs.

We made out like that for several minutes, but after that I got a bit bored. What can I say? I'm ADHD.

"Carter," I whispered.

"Yes Sadie?"

"I want you inside me."

He obeyed, but slowly. Carter pushed his cock into my cunt, and on the count of three, retracted it. He went again, further this time, and when I nodded, he stopped. On the third time, he pushed himself nearly all the way, and I gasped, scratching his back with my nails. He winced, but apologised all the same.

After that it was easier, though I insisted he stay slow. Even though this wasn't technically my first time, it was the first time that I was aware what was happening – with Walt I'd never gone further than a blowjob – and I wanted it to at least _feel_ special. We kissed again as Carter slowly fucked me, trying to draw out the pleasure of this experience.

As we kept going, I slowly began to lose my doubts about the whole thing. Sure, this was kind of weird and wrong from one point of view, but at that moment, all I cared about was the pleasure, and Carter's shaft inside of me was giving me that pleasure, more than I'd ever experienced.

Eventually, the pleasure grew too great to continue in silence. I began to moan, softly at first, then louder when Carter seemed to stiffen. At that moment, I would have done _anything_ to please my big brother. He moved his lips from my mouth to my jaw, and then to my collar, placing soft kisses all along my shoulders and neck. I realised that this was giving me more freedom to vocalise. I took that opportunity.

My moans got louder and louder, and I felt something built inside my core. "Fuck, Carter. Carter?"

"Yes Sadie?"

"I'm gonna cum."

"I know, baby, I know," _Did he just call me 'baby?'_ "Me too."

I only lasted thirty more seconds.

My pussy tensed up from the orgasm ripping through my body. My moans turned into cries of pleasure. The rest of the world got swallowed up in a haze of white noise, all that I could fell was Carter, all that I could smell was Carter, all that I could taste was Carter. I think that I may have scratched his back when I came, but I wasn't sure. I also may have screamed. Again, not sure.

A few seconds later, his cock pulsed and fired a jet of cum into my cunt. I gasped as it filled me up entirely, relishing the feeling of the warm, white liquid that he had released. Carter groaned, and pumped half-heartedly a few more times, before pulling his softening cock out of me.

He collapsed on the bed beside me, and I noticed that there was still a fair bit of cum on his dick. I remembered the taste from earlier, and wanted more.

"Mind if I clean you up?"

He didn't speak, only gestured.

I smirked at my brother, and slithered down till I was eye-level with his member. I took him into my mouth, and began to voraciously lick up all of his leavings. _Fuck you taste good brother_, I thought lustily.

When he was clean, I climbed in beside him, wrapping my arms around his thick chest.

"So," he said after a while, "you're not mad anymore?"

"No."

"This isn't, like, a relationship is it?"

I laughed at that, "No Carter. You don't have to buy me roses or anything. This is purely physical. Just fuck me every now and then and I'm happy."

He smiled, and we slept in one bed that night.

**A/N:**

**Hello, faithful readers!**

**I have many plans for this story, plans that involve not only our friends Sadie and Carter here, but the rest of the 21****st**** Nome and perhaps beyond.**

**As usual, don't forget to click that favourite button, and if you want more, please follow!**

**Laters!**


End file.
